


One legged race

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Swap, Angst, Child Neglect, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No betas we die as assholes, Qui-Gon faces consequences, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Due to his old master's mistakes it is now left to Anakin to pick up the pieces when he chooses to take on the old man's padawan after discovering Qui-Gon left Obi-Wan on Melida/Daan. Anakin jsut wishes that Obi-Wan did not pay such a high price for the mistakes of an adult and hopes the boy can trust at least him.





	1. Five feathers becomes ten hens

At first he thinks its a rumor that’s grown.

After all, five feathers becomes ten hens as his mother once said about rumors so Anakin doesn’t put much faith into the whispered stories he catches in the temples halls and in the refectories about Master Qui-Gon abandoning his padawan in an active war zone.

He has too many things to consider on his own, too much work and the Council breathing down his neck about potentially taking a padawan of his own to consider his lineage brother at this moment.

Honestly for all he knows the boy is quite safe and in class or maybe he’s left the order and that’s why the rumor is as it is.

Kenobi would not be the first padawan to leave the Order, finding the path to knight too harsh for him to handle.

Only…

It’s not a rumor much to Anakin’s great horror as he finally gets it confirmed by Plo Koon of all people when he bumps into the kel dor, the man confirming with reluctance that Qui-Gon has left behind his padawan on Melida/Daan, citing ‘differences of opinions’.

Anakin wishes to vomit but forces himself to bow in respect to the other who has done nothing wrong but be the messenger when Qui-Gon himself should have been the one to inform him of young Kenobi.

Long legs breaks into a sprint the moment he has excused himself from Plo and the next few hours are lost to Anakin as he somehow manages to wrangle a mission out of Yoda to retrieve young Kenobi, pack an emergency bag and suddenly he’s off into space in less than two hours in one of the speediest of ships the order has, barely enough for one Jedi, much less two but it is fast and it will get Anakin to Melida/Daan where that foolish boy is.

After entering hyperspace Anakin can finally read the mission report that Qui-Gon has logged, the details short but enough to make the knight see red at his former master.

The Jedi had arrived to rescue Master Tahl.

They had discovered civil war, discovered children from what it sounded like caught in the middle and Kenobi, young and idealistic, had wanted to help while Qui-Gon had wanted to return with Tahl as their mission demanded.

Anakin could see both sides of this.

However…

Instead of just a foolish boy, there is also a foolish, emotional Jedi master.

Instead of picking his karking teenager of a padawan up and carrying him onto the ship, the minor he was responsible for, Qui-Gon had left the boy behind on a world with civil war that had shown it would not think twice about hurting a Jedi, much less killing a youngling even of their own planet so Obi-Wan was in danger with every breath he drew.

He had known that his master hadn’t wanted a padawan, that Qui-Gon was emotionally compromised thanks to Xanatos, but to abandon him like that…

Feeling utterly sick, Anakin buried his head in his hands, pressing his palms into his eye sockets until it hurt before mentally shaking himself harshly and forcing his emotions out into the Force, to control himself as he grabbed for just a little sense of equilibrium.

He had a padawan to rescue, a padawan who must be terrified, lost and potentially hurt.

A lineage brother who clearly needed more than what Qui-Gon could provide and therefor needed rescue.

Maybe from Qui-Gon himself but for sure from a planet caught in civil war.

When he gets there…

Well, it is once more a blur of activity, of searching, of hopelessness until finally he finds the boy only to have one of his worst case scenarios become reality as Obi-Wan is not leaving Melida/Daan unscratched.

He ends up carrying Obi-Wan onto the ship, leaving behind a war torn planet with dead children and a fragile peace between the Melida and the Daan that he is not sure will last but hopes for Obi-Wan’s sacrifices that it will at least last somewhat as they leave behind the planet.

And one of Obi-Wan’s legs get left behind too, somewhere on the battlefield of mines and the dead locals.

Settling the boy on the single bunk as the autopilot takes them out into space, Anakin dragged out the medkit with a tight expression as Obi-Wan sat against the durasteel wall with a blank look in his eyes and his hands in his lap. He barely even twitched when Anakin gave him a hypospray of the strongest pain medication he had though when Anakin started unwrapping the filthy bandages around the left stump, he flinched and closed his eyes.

If Anakin was to guess, the boy had yet to cry for the loss.

So he had a traumatized, abandoned, injured and lost padawan on his hands and once more Anakin cursed out his old master in his head as he stared down at the still bloody stump of what had once been a healthy leg.

‘Qui-Gon, what have you _done_?’ He questioned in anguish before gently cupping Obi-Wan’s cheek and smiling at the boy, taking notice of the braid tucked into his nerf tail. “Hey, I know it hurts, but I’m here. I’m not going to let things go to badly.” Anakin promised quietly.

Green eyes stared back blankly.

‘Qui-Gon you utter bastard, what have you done to this boy?’ Anakin despaired even as he clung to a weak smile for Obi-Wan’s sake as it washed in on him that he could _not_ give this boy back to his old master.


	2. Arrival

Tilting his head to look at the open door, Obi-Wan blinked slowly as he woke up from what felt like another few hours of drugged sleep as the knight in the cockpit worked at the console, flipping latches and pressing buttons.

Outside the cockpit window the passing of hyperspace flew by Obi-Wan noticed, his thoughts absently taking note of how bright it was yet the room he was in was dimmed except for the stream of light through the open doorway.

It was a very little ship but with Knight Skywalker sleeping in the cockpit it did work out since Obi-Wan wasn’t up to moving around alone at all though it was awkward to move around with help with how narrow the ship was with the knight trying to support him yet not get in the way since there was no rails or anything Obi-Wan could hold onto and the makeshift leg that Cerasi had made for him got blasted out from under him before Skywalker had arrived.

Obi-Wan had already jabbed his elbow into the knight’s kidney once while being helped to the fresher and he didn’t fancy the idea of repeating it despite the other assuring him it was fine with a pained grin.

It was nice that Skywalker didn’t blame him for that though.

It had been a surprise when the Jedi had arrived, Master Qui-Gon had made it clear that if Obi-Wan stayed, it would be on his own prerogative with no order support, meaning he was no longer a Jedi though Obi-Wan hadn’t cut his braid despite it all.

To attached to it maybe or just being stupidly hopeful despite the older Jedi’s words.

But here was Knight Anakin Skywalker of all people, supposed chosen one and the first full padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn and he had been kind to Obi-Wan. He had helped end the war on Melida/Daan, had picked Obi-Wan up, had tended to his injuries and was being as careful with him as possible.

It left the young padawan with many questions and the only way he would get them answered, unless he waited until he was in front of the council, was to ask the knight.

Just as he opened his mouth, the blond turned around and jerked when he saw Obi-Wan awake, jumping to his feet and hurrying over to sit at the bedside. “Hey, I didn’t notice you were awake. How do you feel? Do you need more painkiller or do you think you can wait?” Skywalker asked quickly, resting a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

Blinking heavily as he took in the warmth of the hand, Obi-Wan focused a bit before shaking his head. “I can wait on painkillers… but could I have some water?” He asked quietly, watching as the knight instantly leaned out and snatched one of the water bottles.

The benefit of a small ship, everything was practically in arms reach for a man with long arms.

He helped Obi-Wan sit up before cracking it open, helping him steady his hands to drink.

Thanks to blood loss, not to mention the painkillers which were making him shaky as a side effect, Obi-Wan could barely focus much less hold onto things and he was grateful for the help.

He’d rather not spill all over himself.

Setting down the bottle, Skywalker sighed a bit as he helped Obi-Wan back down since there were no pillows to support him up. “Feel up to talking a bit then?” He asked quietly, watching Obi-Wan closely.

If he said he was too tired Obi-Wan bet the other would let him rest but he’d rather get it over with. “Yeah, sure master.” He mumbled out, blinking a bit at the blond.

“Qui-Gon left you there,” Skywalker said seriously, his face turning stiff with an angry tilt to his lips. Obi-Wan blinked and said nothing, unsure what the other wanted. “He left you in the middle of a civil war.” The man repeated.

“Yeeees…” Obi-Wan’s mind felt slow even as a spark of anger went off in his stomach. “Master Tahl needed help, that was our mission.” He stated slowly, hesitantly.

“He agreed to be your master, he left you,” Skywalker stated sternly and Obi-Wan flinched. The blond’s face softened at that. “Obi-Wan… he was responsible for you regardless what, he said yes to being your mas-”

“He didn’t want me to begin with.” Obi-Wan cut in, his tongue clumsy as he wished he could curl up in fetal position and hide away as he confessed that.

The hand on his shoulder was back, Skywalker’s eyes sad and compassionate, not pitying like so many others and that was the only reason Obi-Wan kept eye contact with the other. “He still said yes, from that moment he had duty to _you_. If a master could just _abandon_ their padawan, we couldn’t ensure the safety of our young. You are a youngling, you are in our care and he abandoned you and now you paid the price for his disregard… he can’t get away with that.” Skywalker’s voice broke a bit.

Confused, Obi-Wan stared at Skywalker. “…But he was your master.” He whispered, his voice feeling small.

“…And he still left you there in danger, who’s next? What youngling is next? For what reason? And what price will they pay?” Skywalker stared at him seriously even if he looked sad. “So I have an offer Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Uncomprehendingly, Obi-Wan watched the other stand only to kneel by the bed. ‘What is he…’ Obi-Wan’s heart was in his throat.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, will you do me the honor of being _my_ padawan?” Skywalker offered his hand, staring at him seriously.

“Arriving Coruscant.” The autopilot chimed as the two young men stared at each other, one in determination and one in shock.


	3. How dare you

At the knight’s request they are meet by a padawan healer down in the hanger with a hoverchair and the bothan’s eyes go wide and ears quiver when they see Anakin carrying the one legged padawan down the ramp.

And then she goes cheerful, warm as she chats with Obi-Wan while pushing the chair as Anakin carries the two small bags and leaves the ship to be logged in by the mechanics. Normally he’d do it but today is a special occasion with a boy that needs him more than a ship ever will.

The older bothan healer keeps her cheerful facade the entire wayas Obi-Wan answers what he can about his stump and about the kind of things he’s been exposed to and in a round about way he also answers what happened to his leg when he tells the bothan that they had to pull mine shrapnel out of his stump.

Anakin follows the entire way, moving at Obi-Wan’s side while sending short glares at anyone who stares longer than a few seconds. He sends quite a few young padawans scampering on the way to the Halls until they’re finally settled into a room where healer Jinara, the sullustan giving Obi-Wan a kind smile as Anakin hefts the teenager up on the examination bed.

Jinara explains everything he is about to do from the hyposprays he sets, the blood samples he takes to the examination of the stump before he ushers Anakin out as apparently there is an infection thanks to shrapnel that has been left inside by accident and Obi-Wan needs a minor surgery to remove it before they can heal up the stump and potentially cover it in neurotech for a prosthetic.

It depends on the kind Obi-Wan wants honestly.

While waiting outside the door, Anakin feels a too familiar Force signature come his way and his chest fills with rage as Qui-Gon with the council on his heels rounds the corner, the blond jerking from the wall as Qui-Gon opens his mouth to say something, but Anakin doesn’t allow it. Anakin is angry on behalf of a young boy who deserved _more_ and Qui-Gon was going to listen.

“If I didn’t love you so much, I would fucking punch your lights out right now,” Anakin hissed, glaring at Qui-Gon who looked gutted at the words as he froze with the council making a semi circle in the hall. “Who in their right fucking mind leaves behind a _teenager_ in the middle of a _civil war_ and then has the audacity to come lurking around when he’s brought back?” Anakin narrowed his eyes at his old master.

It is lucky the hall is mostly deserted though Anakin can spot a few healer apprentices down the hall exchanging wide eyed glances.

He then turned on the council, lifting his finger at them. “And you, why did you bring him _here_ , this is the last thing Obi-Wan needs right now. A borderline abusive and certainly neglective adult in his life being reintroduced by people he is suppose to trust. Obi-Wan is in _surgery_ at the mo-”

“Surgery?” Qui-Gon broke in weakly though he jerked back at Anakin’s rather evil glare.

“Yes, surgery,” He hissed. “He paid the fucking price for being left behind when the adult who was responsible for the minor he is decided to fuck off and not just, oh I don’t know, carry him on board the ship like a responsible man because we don’t just _leave_ behind karking teenagers.” Anakin paused, taking a deep breath through his nose and slowly out through his nose.

He needed to calm down and be rational if only for Obi-Wan’s sake, the council allowed for outbursts of emotions, something he had come to learn with time, as long as it didn’t rule your actions and brought danger down on those around you.

Finally he looked to Yoda, watching the trolls ears twitch while Mace gave him a disapproving though mildly worried look at the same time. “Injured young Kenobi is?” The old master finally asked.

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest, slumping a bit. “He lost his leg during one of the skirmishes. He won’t tell me the details but considering the Melida/Daan had proven they didn’t have an issue with torturing and holding a Jedi hostage or killing kids, its not so far to stretch ones imagination on what might have happened.” Anakin gritted out but to his personal pride, he kept calm.

He got a perverted sense of pleasure too when Qui-Gon swayed a bit and went deathly white and Yoda’s ears dropped as if attached to lead.

“Yeah, he paid the price.” Anakin snapped.

Mace raised his hands finally, the young council master letting out a heavy breath. “Enough Knight Skywalker, we get it, bad judgment. What comes now is what is to happen to young padawan Kenobi.” He rumbled, watching Anakin as if he knew.

Maybe he did, the other did see shatterpoints after all, maybe he could sense more things for all Anakin knew.

Qui-Gon however opened his mouth which did nothing for Anakin’s temper. “I’m taking him on of course,” He snapped out, watching with some satisfaction how Qui-Gon’s mouth snapped shut as the man shot him a look of betrayal. “How is Obi-Wan suppose to trust Qui-Gon ever again after what’s happened? After being abandoned and hurt? Not only mentally but he has lost a leg and he’s going to have a long recovery and adjustment period to that,” He filled in, leaning back against the wall with his arms still crossed. “No, I offered him a place as my padawan and he accepted,” Anakin grumbled quietly. “It’s about time someone gave him what he wanted and at least I know how to look after kids even when they’re being stubborn.” He huffed.

Yoda, Jocasta, Mace, Shaak and Plo exchanged long looks even as Evan Piell and Sifo-Dyas started ranting at Anakin about a lack of respect to his former master and yadda yadda.

Qui-Gon notably said nothing.

Whatever, none of their opinions mattered to Anakin as long as Yoda accepted that Obi-Wan was now Anakin’s padawan and after what had happened and after the accusations the knight had leveled against the master they wouldn’t allow him alone in even the creche. Their younglings were some of the most precious things the order had.

There was a reason why slavers said ‘If you take the padawan, make sure the master is dead.’

Anakin was now that boy’s master and they were taking him over Anakin’s cold corpse.


	4. Baby Sloth

In the days after the initial confrontation Anakin is never quite sure how he managed to convince the council to give him Obi-Wan though it might have helped that Qui-Gon didn’t argue to take Obi-Wan back, the man shame faced as Anakin laid all his faults bare in in the Hall while snarling at the council masters who doubted he could handle Obi-Wan.

In the end it is Plo who comes to his quiet rescue, reminding everyone that Obi-Wan is in a fragile state, his trust in Qui-Gon utterly destroyed and Anakin was the one not only to rescue him but also bring him home from the hell pit that was Melida/Daan.

Both Anakin and shamefaced Qui-Gon listens to the kel dor.

He should feel regret over that but Anakin can’t bring himself to regret viciously pointing out Qui-Gon’s obvious flaws, not when Obi-Wan needed him to be a proper mentor and adult, not when Obi-Wan paid the price.

And for the future another padawan must not pay a similar or higher price because Qui-Gon is a karking idiot who can’t accept some sithspawned mind healer help or consider the fact that a minor is more important than an adult.

At the very least Qui-Gon should have hogtied Obi-Wan and promised him to send help to Melida/Daan while bringing him back to the temple.

But Obi-Wan is now his padawan, Anakin is the one who has responsibilities of the young teen and Anakin has moved into a larger quarter that smells of dust until it was cleaned and aired out and looks bare even with his knight furniture but it is ready and Qui-Gon had at some point delivered Obi-Wan’s things when Anakin was out.

Speaking of the old fool…

Anakin has yet to punch him, he’s just been to busy to make good on that promise, Obi-Wan and the moving has consumed his time but its going to come, Anakin has made a promise to himself and that is to punch Qui-Gon Jinn in the face and potentially break his nose once Anakin gets the chance.

But it will have to come after Obi-Wan has been moved to their shared quarters, the old bond had been dismantled and a new one to Anakin had been initiated as there was no way Anakin was letting the backlash of the punch spill over on Obi-Wan through the bond if Qui-Gon wasn’t shielding well enough.

Force knew that the physic damage would be hard enough if the dismantling of the bond wasn’t done properly enough and Jocasta was going to help them in a few days once Obi-Wan was settled in so for now both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had orders to keep a block on their ends of the bonds.

And thanks to Anakin’s rather brutal but efficient manner of treatment when Qui-Gon came sniffing around, the man hasn’t returned once though healer Jinara had confessed that the man had come asking about Obi-Wan’s health.

He’s not quite sure what to do about that, on one hand it is good that Qui-Gon still cares about Obi-Wan and wants him to heal but on the other hand it is _his_ fault that Obi-Wan is in his current state and the last thing Obi-Wan needs is a neglective adult in his life when he’s trying to heal.

Luckily it does not take more than a day after Anakin has moved into the new quarters for the healers to comm him to inform that Obi-Wan is ready to be written out into his master’s care as long as the master brings him back for checkups and Anakin shows up as fast as his legs can bring him with a change of clothes from the boxes for Obi-Wan, giving his new padawan a warm smile as Obi-Wan smiles back uncertainly and accepts the clothes.

As he dresses, an apprentice healer shows up with a hoverchair, both of them pointedly looking away from the bed where Obi-Wan was dressing to give him some privacy as he shuffles and wiggles to get into his tunics and leggings.

Silence fell when the apprentice left though and uncertainly, Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan to find the other looking glumly down at his lap as he tied his sash. ‘And now it is awkward…’ Anakin noted nervously, scratching his neck as he wondered what had happened.

“Do I have to use the hoverchair?” Obi-Wan suddenly asked in a small voice, glancing at the chair by Anakin’s hip.

Surprised, Anakin moved to the bed and sat down slowly, staring at his padawan. “Well you could use the crutches but…” He trailed off.

The teen seemed to understand though as he peered at Anakin with those large doe like eyes and the babyfat of his cheeks making him look so cute still, freckles standing out in the sunlight of the room.

It was a long way, Obi-Wan was still healing really, still tired easily thanks to his stump and if he opted for the crutches he would have to move on them the entire way from the Halls to their new quarters.

He glanced at the hoverchair again, his face falling as he seemed to resign himself to the chair, maybe finding it humiliating.

Hesitating a bit, Anakin reached out and ran the back of his hand over Obi-Wan’s slightly chubby cheek, relieved to find the other leaning into the touch and find comfort in it. “…I could carry you.” He stated, smiling when Obi-Wan jerked in surprise.

“I-but its so far,” Obi-Wan yelped out. “A-And it wouldn’t be logical for you to ca-”

“It wouldn’t be logical no,” Anakin cut in, his voice measured. “But it would be for your comfort. And I’m strong, I can carry you. I can carry Master Windu over half a planet if I wanted to.” He mock bragged while puffing up his chest before holding out his arms in waiting, the offer up to Obi-Wan.

Looking between the gray and white hoverchair and then looking at the black clothed knight, Obi-Wan bit his lip before slowly scotching closer, wrapping his arms around Anakin’s neck.

With the permission given, Anakin tucked his hands under the others thighs and lifted, smiling when Obi-Wan instantly latched on like a baby sloth. ‘I should really carry him on my back… but I think he needs a kind touch after Melida/Daan.’ Anakin mused as he slowly stood, the one leg Obi-Wan had coming up around Anakin’s body with the heel digging into his spine and his arms latched on around the neck quite tightly in response to being lifted, an instinctual fear of being dropped.

After a little test Anakin found he could carry Obi-Wan with one hand and picked up the crutches before he headed out, ignoring the disapproving glances he got.

Yadda yadda, attachment, bo-fucking-ho.

Obi-Wan couldn’t see them anyhow, buried in Anakin’s neck as he was.

Reaching out carefully with his mind, Anakin brushed gently against Obi-Wan’s and felt the other relax slowly in recognition as he accepted the comfort from the older Jedi carrying him through the Halls and into their new lives as Jedi partners.

Healing could truly begin.


	5. Get better

Things are new and awkward and when Obi-Wan ops to go to bed early, Anakin doesn’t do anything but wish the other a good night as the boy staggers about on his crutches uncertainly while Anakin assures himself that it is just the first day, just the first few hours.

First time in a new quarters, returned from a battlefield, from trauma, from leg loss.

Before he goes to bed, Anakin takes note of messages that has chimed in, one from Qui-Gon, one from Tahl, Micah, several summons to the Halls for different days and one for the council.

Skimming the Hall one and the council one Anakin decides to deal with it all tomorrow since none of it on a time crunch for tomorrow and then heads to his own bed, tired from the last month since Obi-Wan became part of his life.

And yet he is woken what feels like only an hour later by his bedroom door opening.

Squinting at the light, Anakin pushed himself up on one elbow while shielding his eyes with his hand, blinking sleepily as he took in the shape hovering in the doorway. “…Obi-Wan?” He mumbled uncertainly.

It could only be Obi-Wan in the quarters this late after all.

The teen shifted on his crutches. “I-I’m sorry master, I was, that i-” Obi-Wan babbled, uncertainty and fear creeping in his voice.

Anakin sleep deprived mind offered the answer where Obi-Wan was too embarrassed to admit.

A nightmare, Obi-Wan had a nightmare, more than likely about Melida/Daan or maybe even about Qui-Gon but he also felt he was too old to seek the comfort he needed and now he was starting to turn ashamed.

With a low noise that cut through the babble, Anakin lifted his duvet up. “Hey, come here.” Anakin murmured in a sleep rough, coaxing tone.

Obi-Wan hesitated all of a minute before stumping over on the crutches and setting them down against the night table, crawling into Anakin’s bed with the knight.

It was a bit awkward, Obi-Wan was after all not a small child or a very young padawan but a full on teenager and they were new to each other still but after a bit of adjustment, Obi-Wan ended up against Anakin’s chest with the knight lightly resting his arms around the teen, gently petting his upper spine before settling his sprawled fingers on the others back.

For a long moment Obi-Wan said nothing before finally sniffling against Anakin’s spine. “You must think I’m such a baby.” He whispered, self loathing and some despair clinging to his voice that he couldn’t hide.

“Not at all,” Anakin hummed, holding the other tightly to him and even then he could feel the others disbelief in the dimness of his bedroom. “I spent two days crying for my mother when I was brought to the temple.” He confessed with a sleepy yawn.

That had Obi-Wan pausing. “That’s… not the same.” He objected weakly, sniffling again.

Nuzzling slowly, Anakin gathered his thought. “It was a loss,” He said slowly, breathing out heavily. “Just as you lost a leg, I lost a mom, I knew I wouldn’t be able to contact her again though she was freed later on I learned.” Anakin had to make an effort not to say that Qui-Gon had gone back to free his mother.

A long pause in the darkness came and then Obi-Wan’s breath hitched only for the boy to finally break and cry into Anakin’s chest about the loss he had endured and the pain he was in. Anakin’s heart bleed for the boy as he gathered him tightly and let him cry his feelings out, let him try to cope with the pain he was going through.

()()()

A crack sounded through the medical room as the dark haired woman slapped the man as hard as she could, her unseeing eyes wide and angry. “He lost a leg!” Tahl spat out and Qui-Gon winced even as he took her abuse.

He deserved it.

He had been so upset with his to be former padawan.

But he had intended to go back for the boy, he figured just… Tahl.

And then Anakin had dug his claws into Qui-Gon when he came back with the padawan, his blue eyes wide and angry on the behalf of the teen and suddenly all Qui-Gon could do was wonder how he had allowed it, why he had allowed himself to leave the teen behind because suddenly it didn’t even make sense to himself and he couldn’t find words to defend his actions.

There was no defense for what he had done that day and Qui-Gon knew it.

His cheek throbbed angrily and he tensed in preparation when Tahl lifted her hand again only to blink when she dropped it with a deep breath as she fisted her hands into the blanket of her medical bed. “Get out Qui-Gon.” Tahl whispered, blind eyes clenched shut.

“Ta-”

“Get out!”

Tail between his legs, Qui-Gon fled while nursing his cheek, bile burning in the back of his throat as he wondered if his relations with the people in his life would ever be the same again. ‘…I need help…’ He shuddered at the thought before glancing around the Halls.

Still holding his stinging cheek, Qui-Gon made his way nervously towards the mind healers section of the Halls.

Shame in his heart and pain in his face, Qui-Gon Jinn faced the fact that something about himself was broken and he needed the help of the therapists of the temple even as his stomach curled with the thoughts and a voice in his mind, sickeningly similar to both Yan and Xanatos at the same time, hissed about weakness.

Even so he continued forward because there could not be a next time, there could be no youngling that would pay the price next time.

There were already consequences to be wrought from what Qui-Gon had done but no one could force Qui-Gon into accepting help, that step was something he needed to do himself.

‘…I’m so sorry Obi-Wan. I’ll get better. I promise I’ll get better.’


	6. One step forward

Watching the boy, Anakin crossed his arms over his chest as he ignored his throbbing hand with ease as Obi-Wan slowly bent and straightened his leg at the healer’s prompting. Punching Qui-Gon had been utterly satisfying and worth all the wide eyed looks he had gotten from the healers when he and Obi-Wan had come over the man on their way to the Halls.

He wasn’t sure _why_ Qui-Gon had been to the Halls and he honestly didn’t care at that moment but he had taken the chance and he knew that he would get a reprimanding message from the council but it was so fekking worth it.

“Seems you’re responding very well to the neuro tech and the new cybernetic leg padawan Kenobi,” Healer Sun-Su chirped happily, the man only holding slightly below the teens thigh to help support it up as Obi-Wan moved his leg. “With this speed I foresee you returning to active duty in maybe a month or two.” The zabrak healer continued in the same bright tone.

Perking up in response to that news, Obi-Wan sent Anakin a happy, hopeful glance that had the Jedi knight smiling in return. “That’s good news, however can he walk on it right now or does he still need the crutches?” Anakin figured it be best to ask.

Humming a bit as he let Obi-Wan set his new foot down, Sun-Su turned in his chair to face both. “Well he should use the crutches a little bit longer, use them to support himself while also putting his weight on his new leg, get used to the new weight and so on. That means walking Padawan Kenobi, moving forward with some of your weight supported on the leg and the rest on the crutches.” He aimed the latter part at Obi-Wan alone before retching into a drawer and holding out a lollypop to the redhead.

Taking it with an understanding nod, Obi-Wan smiled happily as he took the crutches.

Clearly the fact that he had a new leg to fill in the empty space was doing marvelous for his rather fragile mental states at the moment. ‘I can’t rely on that lasting however, healer Jelly did say he had PTSD and depression thanks to what he experienced and those things don’t go away just because you get a new filler in,’ Anakin twitched his fingers against his flesh arm. ‘Not to mention the little Obi-Wan has started to fill me in on from his creche days, bullying leaves scars.’ He moved closer to Obi-Wan as Sun-Su rolled himself over to the terminal and started writing.

Standing up, Obi-Wan gave Anakin a bright smile as he gingerly placed his foot down and leaned into his master’s touch when Anakin settled an assuring hand on his padawan’s shoulder. “It feels tender but not directly painful.” He admitted softly.

Humming and giving a nod, Anakin wiggled his mech fingers at the other. “That sounds about right, means the tissue has healed properly but you might want to take it easy to begin with regardless. Your stump will have to get used to the weight as much as the neuro tech.” He explained calmly.

Pausing at that, Obi-Wan looked down at his leg before nodding. “That… that makes sense, was your… I mean did you…” He hesitated a bit, looking awkward as he leaned on his crutches.

Ruffling the kids hair playfully, Anakin smiled wryly. “Oh mine hurt like a fekking broken arm, sometimes it felt like my fingers were moving despite me not having them anymore and sometimes there was an itch that I couldn’t scratch,” He sighed deeply and looked at his arm. “It was all psychosomatic of course, but my brain made it real despite the limb being gone.” Explaining to Obi-Wan felt easy somehow, Anakin didn’t hesitate like he had with others.

Frowning a bit, Obi-Wan mumbled to himself.

“…Psychosomatic means it was hallucinative, it was imagined but my mind and body made it as real as if it was happening despite my arm being gone.” Anakin explained to the teen, smiling a bit. For all that he was a precocious teen, some words apparently went over the boy’s head.

“Oh!” Obi-Wan blinked heavily before looking down at his leg and then up at the other man. “Will my leg do the same?” He asked cautiously with a deep frown on his face.

Stroking his chin, Anakin eyed Obi-Wan before shrugging. “Potentially but I highly doubt it. You have a leg there, if the pain or itch appears, you can try scratching it or rubbing at it. Its all psychosomatic as I mentioned and trying to rub it or scratching it can convince your mind that you’ve done something for it,” He explained while holding out his mech arm. “I’ve done that with my own arm actually or even tried to bandage my own arm when its been ‘aching’.” Anakin explained calmly.

Nodding slowly, Obi-Wan pursed his lips in understanding. “…I still have to take the painkillers don’t I?” He asked glumly.

Letting out a sharp snort, Anakin nodded. “Oh big time big guy, you’re not out of the desert dune just yet.” He stated dryly before turning to Sun-Su as Obi-Wan muttered grumpily to himself.

Unexpectedly he was meet with Sun-Su watching them in amusement and Anakin jumped a bit, putting on a sheepish smile as the healer just grinned and bowed to them. “Just pick up the prescription at the reception with the padawan apprentices and you’re all good to go Knight Skywalker. Come back to your next appointment.” He chuckled cheerfully.

Wrapping his arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulder, Anakin nodded and guided the other out, laughing sheepishly as Obi-Wan continued muttering to himself about dizziness and fluffy heads from medication.

‘Least he’s healing.’ Anakin mused to himself in amusement.


	7. Gaze of a damaged man

One, he totally deserved that and he knows it which is why he’s not going to go to the council about this action.

Two, his jaw really hurts now and he feels like it might be dislocated.

Three, Qui-Gon is really grateful that he’s already in the Halls and can just go to one of the healers to get aid because Qui-Gon doesn’t want to go around with a dislocated and swelling jaw despite deserving it.

Anakin has a mean left hook pretty much and he’s grateful the other hit him with his flesh hand. If it was the mech hand he would have outright broken Qui-Gon’s jaw, that the old Jedi master is sure of because he’s seen Anakin do it to a slaver once during a mission during a brawl.

Obi-Wan had been there too, looking a cross between horrified and strangely relieved as Anakin slammed his fist into his old master face.

Rubbing his jaw a bit, Qui-Gon sat down on one of the waiting chairs as a healer apprentice in scrubs gestured for him to sit and wait for a healer on duty that would come for him and luckily for him, one did come quickly.

A cheerful naotulan who gently applied the cooling sensation of the Force against his jaw to diagnose and treat him, Qui-Gon breathing steadily out through his nose which created a whistling noise that had the green skinned man blinking in amused surprise.

Sometimes his crooked nose could be amusing yes, having been broken so many times it now whistled when he breathed out of it alone.

As he sat being treated in the main room since his injury wasn’t that deep, Anakin and Obi-Wan returned with the blond going right to the desk to speak with the apprentices in a cheerful tone, having not noticed Qui-Gon sitting being treated on one of the chairs.

Obi-Wan didn’t notice either, looking focused.

Standing on two legs.

Obi-Wan had a new leg and was cautiously testing it out, grimacing a bit as he bent his knee and moved forward or back on his crutches as he clearly tested how much weight he could comfortably put on it.

Moving forward, recovering.

Qui-Gon’s heart could have sung in relief, that he hadn’t utterly broken this boy despite all the kark he had done.

He was still on mandatory rest with marks in his records from the council, he knew he wouldn’t be leaving the planet soon and his stipend was receiving a deduction for five months. Thanks to Yoda, Qui-Gon knew that his punishment could have been much more severe but he still had friends even if they were angry at him.

He wasn’t allowed to be alone with the younglings however but after what he had done… Qui-Gon wasn’t sure he should be alone with them, not as he watched Obi-Wan look up at Anakin with a quietly adoring look as he leaned into his new master’s side when Anakin lifted his arm as they waited on whatever the apprentice healer was doing.

Had he ever gotten that look from Obi-Wan?

Maybe, once in a while but never so casually for just standing beside him.

They had a difficult start with Bandomeer true enough but they should have breached that period after so much time only there was still distance.

Qui-Gon’s fault though, he had come far enough to admit that much of the fault laid with him and his inability to form connections after Xanatos betrayal and Fall. Obi-Wan had just been the scapegoat who had to deal with the consequences of Qui-Gon’s monumental fuckup.

Finally the apprentice healer, a bubblyseeming blue twi-lek, returned and handed over a bottle to Anakin and noting something down on the terminal while cheerfully talking.

That made sense, Obi-Wan must still be on several kinds of medicine though Qui-Gon wouldn’t ask, he wasn’t privy to that.

He wasn’t Obi-Wan’s master.

He may never be a master ever again to a young padawan after what he had done.

“There we go Master Jinn, good as new,” The nautolan healer stepped back, smiling down at him. “You will feel some discomfort and minor swelling for a few days along with the faint remains of a bruise but else you’re fine and you shouldn’t have any problems. If anything does bother you, please return.” He winked and bounced away before Qui-Gon could answer.

Blinking, Qui-Gon glanced at the reception again only to find it empty sans the apprentice healers and with slumping shoulders, the tall man stood. ‘Remember what healer Ranna said, let them decide when to approach. You have _no_ say in how Obi-Wan heals and when he wants to speak.’ He reminded himself as sternly as possible even as his heart ached, hands tucking into his sleeves.

Maybe Micah was back and the two could play some sabbac or something, take Qui-Gon’s mind off things for just a little while.

That would be nice if Micah was speaking to him, Tahl was not, not yet.

Qui-Gon hoped he hadn’t lost his friends entirely.


	8. The one that fucks up

Storming away from the Chancellor office resembling a thunder cloud with senators, aides and janitorial staff jumping out of his way, Anakin couldn’t believe the nerve of the Chancellor. Well be that they were friends and that the man had been a friend for quite a long while but he had no right to to the implications he had voiced.

‘Or not voiced as it was and just left vague and in the air with his tone and pauses.’ Anakin thought bitterly to himself as his robe billowed out around him as he turned the corner, another Senator jumping right out of his way in shock.

Implying that Obi-Wan was a substandard padawan, implying that he was weak for losing a leg, implying that he would be a burden to Anakin’s active life, implying that Obi-Wan had somehow _deserved_ losing a leg if he couldn’t defend himself.

Oh if Anakin could, he would have punched the man for that last one.

All he had been able to do however was sit there and take it until he finally managed to mechanically stand up and coldly dismiss himself, the Chancellor looking up at him in surprise before genially agreeing and standing to say goodbye.

Anakin had done something then that he had never before done.

He had done the rudest Jedi bow Qui-Gon had ever taught him, a subtle way of insulting someone who didn’t know Jedi customs if Anakin needed an emotional outlet even outside of the Jedi temple or a way to insult a Jedi master he very much disagreed with though he had never needed that yet.

Short, shallow and brief before he left without a word compared to his usual behavior with the Chancellor.

Finally outside in the humid and heavy air of Coruscant, Anakin let out a deep breath as he took in the fact that it was most likely a storm brewing for the night. Slowly he let his emotions into the Force.

He had always found this difficult but the last thing he needed was for Obi-Wan to catch onto his emotions and the distance between them was the only thing keeping Obi-Wan from noticing Anakin’s turmoil in this moment.

So Anakin tried to release it, slowly and steadily as he stared at everyone scurrying around and into the Rotunda.

Slowly he took deep breaths and emptied it all, focusing on the fact that he had a padawan to care for and therefore care for himself.

Finally he felt stable enough and made his way towards his parked speeder, climbing on and making his way into the lanes and towards the temple, feeling Obi-Wan’s bond to him grow brighter as the distance decreased.

With time the bond would be strong and would stretch a lot further but right now distance was allowing Anakin some minor emotional turbulence. ‘I’ll need to get some shields up for privacy once the bond gets strong enough. But that is for the future.’ Anakin smiled to himself, wind ruffling his hair as Obi-Wan took notice of him.

He couldn’t help a chuckle as instantly Obi-Wan seemed to brighten in their bond, happy that Anakin was returning.

()()()

Curses.

He had miscalculated and misspoken and now Skywalker was pretty much running from him like a humanoid thundercloud.

Frowning to himself, Sidious rubbed his chin as he stared out the window of his office.

He hadn’t expected the man to make that deep of an emotional connection to the boy just yet but clearly, somehow, the boy had managed just that. To have Skywalker become attached to him strong enough for a friendship to be very close to ruined if Sidious did not step carefully now.

He had thought the boy’s fascination for stars and interest for adventures would at least make him resentful as the padawan went through rehabilitation but it seemed Sidious had erred in that thought.

‘What is done can not be changed,’ Sidious returned to his seat, settling down with a grim grumble. ‘I will have to adjust my future plans accordingly if he is already this closely attached to the boy. Maybe I can use him in the future for Skywalker’s fall…’ He huffed out a deep breath and then put on his genial disguise as his secretary commed in with the news of one of his appointments opening up.


	9. Bonding

Pressing his hand to the stump, Anakin carefully inspected the skin with a small smile as he prodded his fingers, kneeling in front of the couch with Obi-Wan sitting quietly as he allowed the touch.

Occasionally he got a little twitch but that was normal he knew and Obi-Wan did not seem to be in pain at all, didn’t hiss or jerk away. His leg was doing wonderful clearly and Anakin nodded in satisfaction. “Seems you’re adapting quite well to your prosthetic Obi-Wan, you continue like this and we might be out of the temple even sooner than the healers think.” He said with a small grin of pride as he reached for the neural patch to put the prosthetic back on for his padawan.

Smiling in return, Obi-Wan nodded. “That sounds really good I have to admit. I feel kind of stuck in the temple.” He pouted slightly.

Reaching up with one hand, the other holding his neural patch to the fastenings, Anakin gently stroked Obi-Wan’s cheek, feeling the faint sensation of stubble that signified Obi-Wan was growing up. “I know kiddo, but we’ll get out soon. I promise.” The Jedi knight offered softly before continuing working.

Carefully he got the neural patch connected and then got to work connecting the limb, murmuring a soft warning before pushing it in.

He got a hiss of pain as answer and rubbed Obi-Wan’s thighs in comfort. “I know, I know, it sucks as all hell.” Anakin murmured, full of empathy from his own experience with limb connecting.

Rubbing away the tears gathering in his eyes, Obi-Wan swallowed harshly. “…Tea?” He whispered out shakily.

Shifting a bit up and reaching out with one hand, Anakin pulled Obi-Wan’s head a bit down to press a soft kiss to his padawan’s forehead. “Tea, I’ll even lace it with some of that neuron inhibition the healer gave us.” He offered quietly, smiling when he saw the half pleased and half embarrassed flush on Obi-Wan’s cheeks.

Standing, he made his way to the kitchen, contemplating as he put water to boil and found the tea for Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was a very reserved teen he had come to learn but once someone showed him physical affection he soaked it up not unlike a sponge, thriving on it.

But he didn’t seek it out and Anakin wasn’t sure if that was a side effect of the creche or Qui-Gon or even Obi-Wan himself thinking that a Jedi shouldn’t cling. As far as Anakin remembered the creche when he was volunteering there, the creche master’s were kind and affectionate with the young, giving them the tools all children need to grow.

He had a rather vivid memory of having a night watch with one of the older creche masters when one of the young boys had a nightmare, throwing items around. The man had rushed right to the youngling and calmed him and Anakin had kind of expected that to be it only for the zabrak to gently croon and pick the human child up, blankets and all and tucking the boy to his chest, rocking tenderly while murmuring soothingly.

He hadn’t put the boy down until a good hour later when they were sure the boy was asleep and wouldn’t have a reoccurring nightmare.

It would only make sense that Obi-Wan had the same kind of childhood.

‘But there was those instances of bullying that was on his report,’ Anakin frowned down at the mug as he filled it with tea leaves. ‘Bullying can leave deep scars, that could have done a lot of damage. Then came Qui-Gon and all this mess, he may have reverted a bit in behavior or it could be that Qui-Gon did not give him enough attention.’ Anakin wanted to sigh but kept it in.

He had so much to help Obi-Wan with and by the Force he was going to do it.

Filling water into the pot, Anakin smiled a bit wryly to himself as it occurred to him that his mother would be proud of him.

And Anakin knew that Tahl was proud of him.

He had meet her when he went to the Hall’s to pick up the neuron inhibition for Obi-Wan, the older Jedi asking for Obi-Wan’s health with concern and if it would be possible for her to see him at some time, something Anakin had promised her to ask Obi-Wan’s opinion on though he didn’t think that Obi-Wan would be against seeing the blind Jedi.

But Anakin wouldn’t make assumptions about that, making assumptions were bad, especially when Obi-Wan was already in a slightly fragile conditions thanks to all the other things going on.

Distracted by his own thought, Anakin jumped when he felt the subject of his thoughts leaning into him, Obi-Wan having moved from the couch with one crutch as support to lean against him.

Quickly Anakin slid his arm around the teens shoulder to bring him in closer and smiled down at him as green eyes glanced uncertainly up at him only to relax when he was welcomed and not rejected.

“Just gotta let it steep and it will be done.” Anakin promised quietly.

Nodding at that, Obi-Wan settled his head to Anakin’s chest, not saying a word as he soaked up the warmth and affection on offer.


	10. Chicken soup

Flopping over on his side, Obi-Wan let out a small cough as he blearily stared at the caff table covered in tissues, cough drops and juice along with an empty bowl and after a moment Obi-Wan managed to cue in on the fact that his master was no longer on the couch.

It seemed that despite making very good progress with his prosthetic, there was one thing the healers had not warned them of.

That Obi-Wan’s immune system would be a bit affected.

The loss of a limb was very traumatic on the body, as was the recovery process and the insertion of a new limb to make up for the loss and that apparently made him more susceptible to things like the common cold.

Or honestly all kinds of diseases apparently which was why Obi-Wan would need stronger immunizations shots and medications for the future.

Anakin had gone a bit ballistic at the news and why he hadn’t gotten it earlier but apparently that had been a miscommunications and the healers had not been aware that Obi-Wan would be on a creche shift to supervise them in the gardens.

‘And of course with my rotten luck, I get it.’ Obi-Wan thought bitterly while ignoring the small voice in his head that sounded so much like Qui-Gon Jinn that said that there was no such thing as luck, only the Force will.

“Obi-Wan?” Looking up at the voice, Obi-Wan gave his current master a meek smile as Anakin looked worriedly down at him from over the back of the couch where the man had all but quarantined his padawan to.

Something about being able to keep an eye on Obi-Wan at all time Anakin had explained as he tucked blankets over the leathers and then tucked Obi-Wan in with blankets and pillows to keep him warm, settling at Obi-Wan’s feet while turning the holo on.

A warm hand hand brushed his growing hair out of the way before a wrist was placed against his forehead, Anakin’s face creasing up even more. “Mastah.” Obi-Wan pretend grouched, his stuffy noise making it hard to talk.

That was something about his new master he had noticed very early on, he was a very tactile man and was quick to casually touch or outright hold Obi-Wan.

Quick to give praise too.

It wasn’t that Qui-Gon had starved him for it, Force no, but he had been a slightly more reserved man compared to Anakin and honestly?

Obi-Wan luxuriated in the feeling of all the touches when he himself was feeling so vulnerable most days.

“Well, your fever hasn’t gone up,” Anakin sighed, straightening up. “Still…” He sighed before smiling down at his padawan. “Do you feel like eating something?” The soft question had Obi-Wan nodding before he really understood it and soon he was leaning up against Anakin’s chest, a bowl of noodle soup from Anakin in his hands with the proud proclamation of ‘my mom’s recipe!’ as Anakin settled down behind Obi-Wan’s back this time.

It tasted good and if he had been fully healthy Obi-Wan would most likely have called it divine he bet with the spices and the creamy broth with nice thin noodles and little chunks of vegetables and chickens floating around.

It wasn’t vegetables he really recognized but considering the origin of the recipe, it must be Tatooine vegetables.

He giggled a bit when a pink carrot like thing floated to the top of his spoon and looked up to find Anakin watching him in fond amusement. “Whaz kind of vegeable is thiz?” He slurred out in his stuffy voice.

“Hmm? Oh the pink one? It’s a root plant from Tatooine,”  Anakin explained, petting Obi-Wan’s hair and playing with the braid. “See, there isn’t a lot of water on Tatooine so most of the vegetables we get there are root vegetables one has to dig for or cave fungus and things like that.” He explained in a soft, even tone that had Obi-Wan paying attention while eating his soup slowly, filling up steadily as he marveled at his master.

Despite the mother henning the man was currently exhibiting, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel like… well, that he was just where he wanted to be and should be under the guidance of the blond instead of under Qui-Gon.

Sitting in their quarters, watching tv and were eating soup and getting soft explanation on what the vegetables he was eating was, there was no where else Obi-Wan even _wanted_ to be.


	11. I love it master

Cuddling the little fluffy black lamb in his arms, Obi-Wan raised wide eyes at his master as Anakin grinned back down at him while leaning on the fence, Obi-Wan sitting inside it on his rear with his legs stretched out in front of him. “Yes?” The master questioned in amusement, eyes sparkling a bit.

“I think I love it Master.” Obi-Wan wheezed out before burying his face in the soft wool of the little creature.

Throwing his head back, Anakin laughed happily.

Taking his padawan to a petting zoo seemed to be one of the best things he could have done as Obi-Wan had been fluttering around everywhere, petting everything that let him and apparently his padawan had a natural animal connection because everyone last one of them seemed to love him equally as much as the redhead loved them.

Even the grouchy rabbits that had the owner scratching his head while watching Obi-Wan pet their ears while feeding them lettuce.

‘May be something to continue encouraging, he clearly has the stirrings of animal bonding and that can be very useful both on missions and off for the companionship an animal may bring,’ Anakin rubbed his chin with his flesh hand, taking in how Obi-Wan was being swarmed by curious little lambs that were snuffling at his tunics for treats. ‘And maybe some animal control too…’ He considered that.

Then Anakin just smiled as Obi-Wan giggled happily as the little lamb in his arms lipped at his face. “Having fun?” He questioned teasingly.

“A lot, I didn’t know there were petting zoos on Coruscant!” Obi-Wan looked up, eyes wide.

Shrugging a bit, Anakin glanced around. “To be fair, I only know about it because of how closely I’ve worked with the Rotunda honestly and knew where to bring you to get us tickets.” He stated calmly.

He didn’t bring up how he knew about it because he visited the Chancellor before and had heard Senator’s talk about taking their own kids here.

He didn’t want to bring up the Chancellor with Obi-Wan _ever_ after what the man implied and the sooner he was out of office, the better in Anakin’s eyes. ‘And to think he was once my friend.’ He thought bitterly to himself.

Still Anakin kept a smile going for Obi-Wan’s sake before moving to pick up a cup of feed and step into the little fenced up lamb area, shaking it lightly.

Instantly all the lambs squirmed and bounced around him though he noted the one in Obi-Wan’s arms remained still and just watched Anakin instead.

“That’s cheating master.” Obi-Wan grinned at him, watching as Anakin knelt down.

“Hold out your hand.” Anakin chuckled, pouring a few of the feeds into the redhead’s hand before doing the same with his own, holding down for the little black and white lambs to eat from his palm.

Watching discreetly, Anakin saw as Obi-Wan offered his own to the one still tucked up in his arm and he had to hide a smile because Obi-Wan clearly had a favorite in that one. Looked to be the runt of the flock too.

“…This is a treat before we’re sent out on missions, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan suddenly asked, his voice soft.

Humming faintly, pouring more feed into his hand and letting the soft little mouth’s lip his palm, Anakin nodded. “The healers have finally cleared us, you’re ready and as long as we bring your medication since you’re still on painkillers for at least three more months, the council can now ship us out.” Anakin looked up and focused on the other. “How does that make you feel?”

Pursing his lips, petting the little black ears, Obi-Wan glanced at the other. “…Nervous, but excited too. I think I’m ready master Ani.” He stated softly, his voice cracking a bit.

Ah the perils of being an adolescent. Anakin didn’t bring attention to it though and just nodded, smiling softly at his padawan. “Well then, we’ll see how soon we get a mission but for what it’s worth Obi-Wan… I think you’re more than ready to return to active service to become the knight you were always meant to be.” He murmured affectionately.

An endearingly shy smile lit up Obi-Wan’s face before he hid away in black fur once more.

Anakin just let him, feeling the pleasure and happiness through their bond as he gave the lambs the last of the feed with a warming glow in his stomach.  


	12. Jedi are not perfect

Anakin Skywalker is the best master in the entire temple and Obi-Wan will defend that title to his last breath.

So what if he isn’t perfect?

Every Jedi makes mistakes.

A chosen one is still human and that makes you inclined to mistakes and anyone who thinks that just cause he can be a bit loud or have a bit too emotion much on his sleeve can stick their lightsaber up thei-

“Obi.” The amused voice cut his thought off and Obi-Wan looked up, coloring a bit as Anakin sent him a clearly amused and knowing glance.

Apparently Obi-Wan had been broadcasting a bit into the bond… oops. “Um…” He would offer to apologize but that wouldn’t be right because he wasn’t sorry.

Laughing, Anakin shifted his mech hand to hold the strap of his bag and ruffled Obi-Wan’s hair with his flesh hand, smiling as the redhead pushed into the touch. “It’s fine, but you should keep those thoughts behind your shields.” He teased lightly before resting his hand on Obi-Wan shoulder, both of them moving forward as the elevator came to a stop and the door opened to Hanger B.

Obi-Wan was finally in a state to take mission, moving impeccably to the point no one could tell that he was on a mech leg and he was excited.

His first mission with Anakin!

Utterly excited, Obi-Wan didn’t take notice of sad blue eyes watching him and Anakin didn’t see the observant eyes either as the knight let out a yelp when he saw what ship they were given, the knight marching up to the mechanic to loudly argue and complain about the junker.

It amused Obi-Wan to no end as he stood at his master’s side as the man dropped his bag to wave his arms around while explaining all the reasons said junker should be in repair and the exasperated mechanic argued right back that this was the ship Skywalker was getting until he brought one back alive.

Apparently his master had a reputation and that was amusing even as Obi-Wan reached up and grasped Anakin’s tunic hem shyly.

Instantly Anakin’s flesh hand dropped from gesticulating to his padawan’s head, lightly rubbing at his scalp.

Practically purring, Obi-Wan leaned into his master with the noises of the hanger echoing around them and the thoughts of his first mission with Anakin to oversee a governmental ruling shift from democratic to monarch on the planet of Tellus-V in mind.

()()()

‘He looks so happy. Had he ever looked that happy with me?’ Qui-Gon wondered as he observed both of his former padawans, his own bag on his shoulder as he was preparing for a diplomatic mission to the mid-cores.

Obi-Wan looked practically asleep on his feet as he leaned into Anakin’s side, a smile on his lips as he pressed his head into the hand and Anakin was unconsciously bestowing Obi-Wan with affection even as he continued to argue rather loudly with Yidda about the shuttle they were given.

Clearly Anakin did not approve of it.

And yet, even as he had focus on arguing in an attempt to get a better shuttle, he was still giving Obi-Wan attention, soothing the padawan wordlessly.

Even from a distance Qui-Gon could tell that the boy was excited.

A little bit nervous but mostly excited, having healed enough to leave the temple and it made Qui-Gon think of their first mission.

Obi-Wan had been excited then too, their mission being a common one to observe treaties being written but he had not been as happy.

Because Qui-Gon had been standoffish despite taking the boy on.

Despite everything Obi-Wan had done and said, Qui-Gon had held himself somewhat apart and hurt the boy even though he had given him an apprenticeship. Qui-Gon’s time with the mind healers were proving very… enlightening he would have to say as he came to see his behavior as others must have seen it.

And it did not paint him in good light.

His nature had made Obi-Wan desperate to please him, had exasperated already bad habits like Obi-Wan’s reckless disregard for his own life and now all Qui-Gon could do was sit and mourn his past actions because the past could not be changed.

Only the now and the future and as he watched Anakin finally slump and give in, giving their ship a look of utter distaste, Qui-Gon quietly bowed his head to his former padawan, a man who was a superior guardian and teacher.

Maybe one day the two would speak with him again, maybe one day they could heal the rifts but Qui-Gon wouldn’t ask for it, it was not his place to ask, not with the pain he had left Obi-Wan with even as the boy now moved flawlessly.

Qui-Gon had still cost that boy his leg.

That was still his fault and Qui-Gon Jinn would admit that and everything else he had done towards a boy who had only ever deserved his care and guidance, never his scorn.

‘Good luck Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you little imp.’ Qui-Gon thought sadly as the redhead beamed up at his master as they moved up the ramp.

Happy and safe as all padawans should be with their master.


	13. Greatest Padawan

Lifting his padawan up into the air by holding under his armpits, Anakin hooted as the doors opened in front of them, catching his padawan off guard. “I have the best karking padawan in the entire galaxy! He called out while entering the council chamber, Obi-Wan squeaking and kicking both his flesh and metal leg while staring at the council with wide eyes.

They stared back, several doing their best to cover their mouth or pretending to be disapproving.

Well some of them were of course.

Skywalker was a peculiar case and he often went against tradition, so they had to reign him in.

But seeing young Kenobi squirming, blushing while being praised was nice.

“What in the name of the Force are you doing Knight Skywalker?” Mace raised his brows, staring down the man as he peeked around his padawan, still holding Obi-Wan aloof.

“What I’m saying,” Anakin was giddy with happiness, putting Obi-Wan down on his feet finally only to drag him back into a tight hug. “Is that this little monster is the best thing to come out of the creche since I saw Ferrus Olin covered in slime paint after he let the younglings take charge of the art lesson.” He cooed, rubbing his chin on top of Obi-Wan’s head.

Flushing darkly, Obi-Wan squeaked and covered his face with his hands. “Master!” He whined, squirming but not really doing much to escape Anakin’s tight grip.

Beaming, Anakin straightened a bit, his eyes sparkling as he looked around the council chamber. “There we were, middle of a civil war when Obi-Wan, my brilliant little monster of a padawan, recklessly steps out with the princeling by the ear in rebel gear, pulling him over to his mother while demanding the prince explain that no, he was not abducted and yes, he was the one who had started the rebellion because he was feeling neglected,” Anakin went back to cuddling the boy. “This brilliant little genius figured out what was going on in less than two days and it took him two days to find the prince, four days in total!” Anakin cackled happily.

Sitting back in his chair, Mace stared at the two before snorting. “That does explain why the two of you are back this quickly… we suspected you would take another month minimum at least.” He drawled, his lips twitching hard along with glittering eyes the only sign of his amusement at the squeaking and blushing padawan.

Honestly, the young padawan needed that kind of positive attention.

But they really needed to get Skywalker back on track and so, Yoda thwapped his cane on his chair, forcing the knight to look up and focus, reluctantly, on the master’s to give their debrief to the council.

They would of course expect the physical report, this time sure that they would get it from the master instead of the padawan as Skywalker kept the teen right in front of him with his arms around the boy.

He wasn’t about to let him go.

It was good for him, they all knew that even if it was a breach of conduct, they would allow it to go for now until Obi-Wan was more secure in his position.

And it was nice to see how he was smiling shyly down at his feet.

Whatever damage Qui-Gon had done to the young boy, Skywalker was doing his damned best to fix the wrongs that had happened to the teen now in his charge, giving his all to comfort and heal while also providing a stable foundation.

‘And maybe,’ Mace narrowed his eyes, feeling several shatterpoints fade from Skywalker’s being. ‘Young Kenobi will do a galaxy of good for Skywalker too. Interesting…’ He noted to himself as the Tatooine native continued praising his padawan.

Maybe, just maybe this was the beginning of something light and warm.

Maybe the darkness the council could spy on the horizon would not pass as darkly as they worried.

Maybe Kenobi was the key to everything.

Maybe.

One could always hope.

“Just don’t start singing Knight Skywalker.” Mace offered drolly, smirking at the squeaking noises from padawan Kenobi.


End file.
